


Artwork for "Hostage of the Mind" by gothclark

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Still transferring my artwork off LJ.
Kudos: 10





	Artwork for "Hostage of the Mind" by gothclark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hostage Of The Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212708) by [gothclark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark). 




End file.
